


silent flavored popsicles

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has a sore throat.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	silent flavored popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon prompt: "if ur taking requets rn can i request some intruality with sick remus who has a sore throat and cant talk? this is totally not because i have a sort throat or anything"

He's miserable.

Remus stares up at his water-spotted ceiling, trying to lose himself in the unpredictable spider-webbed cracks and whorls. It doesn't work. His throat hurts too much. He can't even talk, not really. He can't talk about baby birds falling into tractors or what it must feel like to jump out of a moving car on the motorway or the slick taste of deodorant in his teeth. He can't-

He swallows and winces.

He can't tell Patton how much he loves him. He can't tell Patton that he wants to count every freckle that spatters his cheeks, can't tell Patton how much he likes it when his eyes light up, can't talk about how soft Patton's hair is or the way he feels when Patton's arms come around his shoulders and pull him in tight.

He doesn't realize he's crying until a tear rolls down his cheek and plops on the collar of his shirt, soaking the fabric. The door creaks open, Patton issuing a cheery good morning before he gets a proper look at Remus.

"Remus!" Patton exclaims, rushing to his side. "You look awful, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Reluctantly, Remus nods. Patton sits next to him, brushing away his tears as gently as he can with the pads of his thumbs.

"So what's wrong?" Patton asks, squinting at him over the top of his glasses. Remus points at his throat and makes a face. "You have a sore throat?" Patton guesses. Remus nods, then makes a zipping motion across his mouth and frowns. "You can't talk?" Patton asks. Remus shakes his head, distressed.

"Here," Patton says, determined. He conjures a glass of water first, handing it to Remus. "Drink it slowly," he admonishes as he conjures the next thing. Fresh tears come to Remus's eyes when he sees it. A whiteboard and several different colors of marker.

"I thought that might help you?" Patton says. He looks nervous. "I can do something else if you'd like-" Remus grabs the whiteboard and writes with huge, sloppy letters: _Thank you_. Then he turns it around so Patton can see it. His boyfriend flushes pretty flamingo pink.

"Would some cough drops help?" Patton asks. Remus shrugs. He doesn't know. He's never had a sore throat like this before. Oh, he's struggled with illness a time or two before but not like this. It was usually his own fault before. Now, he has no idea why he's sick, unless it's because Thomas has a cold. But he's never gotten sick when Thomas was before.

"I'll get some," Patton decides. "They help Thomas feel better sometimes when he's sick. And I'll get you a popsicle to soothe your throat. Have the popsicle first or it will taste weird. Believe me." He scrunches his nose. "I know." If Remus could laugh, he would have then.

Patton doesn't conjure those, he leaves to get them, and Remus wraps himself in one of his blankets. His throat feels like someone has scraped a razor blade down the middle of it. He wonders idly if he's done that yet. He doesn't think so. Besides, Patton would have a panic attack probably.

"Here we go!" Patton says, bouncing back into the room. He has a bag of cough drops in one hand and an orange popsicle in the other. "Popsicle first-" He transfers the frozen orange treat to Remus's grateful hands. The cold instantly starts to numb his throat and soothe the pain and he sighs in silent relief.

"I'll stay with you," Patton says, pink-cheeked and determined. Who is Remus to argue with that? He nods, scooting over on his rumpled bed to leave room for his boyfriend.

"Love you," Patton whispers. Remus makes the sign for _I love you_ with one hand, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

His sore throat feels like a far away concern, next to Patton's smile.

"Pixar?" Patton asks. Remus nods eagerly, and Patton laughs.

"Pixar it is then," he says, and turns on the TV. Remus rests his head on Patton's shoulder as he finishes his popsicle, resisting the urge to eat the wooden stick.

_Thank you,_ he scrawls messily across his whiteboard. Patton glances down and smiles.

"You're welcome," he says. "Any time, Remus."

_I hope you don't get sick,_ Remus offers. Patton only wraps an arm around his shoulders and squeezes.

"If I'm with you, I don't care," he says.

Remus can't argue with that.


End file.
